An Unforgettable Event
by Cortni
Summary: Hermione is studying at the brand new wizardry college and Raco comes to visit a classmate. What happens when rape is involved along with love?


a/n: I clearly do not own harry potter or any of the sort. tho i wish I did own draco...hehe lol Tho this is my story and it's how I wish it would happen. lol

It had been several years since they had been at Hogwarts and Hermione had just finished going to the new Wizarding college...which she of course passed knowing every subject and every thing in the subject. Tho school wasn't the same with out her old classmates like Ron and Harry, who she missed dearly, it was still enjoyable and she had made some new friends. Even tho she wasn't as close with anyone as she had been with Ron and Harry, she still enjoyed their company. Mainly because she was stuck in a dorm with them and had to put up with them everyday. The only downside of college was Pansy Parkinson who also was going to the new wizardry college.

Everyday Pansy bragged and bragged about how great of a witch she was and how wonderful Draco Malfoy was and how no matter how hard Hermione tried, she just wouldn't be as good as the one and only new Death Eater leader, Draco Malfoy. No matter how hard she tried ignoring Pansy, she always found a way to taunt Hermione everyday.

One day Hermione was just studying like she always does and Pansy comes running in screaming all joyfully about how Draco was coming to visit Pansy. Hermione was so mad. She knew she wouldn't get any studying done at all. "Oh Pansy, why don't you just shut your trap. You're just so annoying. No one really likes you at all," Hermione said out of anger. "Oh whatever Granger. You know you just like Draco and you're going to be so excited to see him. But guess what? You ain't gonna get the chance to talk to him, because he is going to be with me and we're gonna have a blast. Get over it"

Hermione just stared at Pansy. "I don't like Draco. And you of all people should know I don't. I mean come on, he's always called me a mudblood and been so mean to me and always talked horrible on my friends. There's no way in hell I'd like anyone like Draco," Hermione retorted back.

"Is that so Granger?" Hermione jumped at the voice coming from behind her. "DRACO," Pansy was screaming. "DRACO, DRACO, DRACO!" "Pansy, get off of me," the blonde haired boy was saying. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Draco had filled out for the better. He had broud shoulders and his face was just so great. He looked more handsome than ever. "Well for someone saying they don't like me, they surely can't seem to take their eyes off me," Draco shot at Hermione. "What are you talking about Draco? I have better things to look at than you. I'm just admiring how much of a slut Pansy is. I mean she's all over you and she's wearing just the littlest skirt and the tightest shirt. How disgusting," Hermione said to Draco. Pansy looked at Hermione with anger.

"Well it's better than anything that you would happen to have in your closet. Since you're such a modest girl. I don't ever see you wearing anything revealing. It's so annoying. You should actually try and look cute. It might actually work for you. Oh, also work on your hair and your make-up. I mean come on, that hair of yours...just the biggest-bushiest thing I have ever seen. Oh my gosh Draco isn't it just horrible," Pansy was asking.

Draco just smirked at the look on Granger's face. Hermione just looked at Pansy full or hurt and anger and picked up her books and walked out of the dorm, and headed towards a cafe.

Hermione was studying at the cafe when a certain, handsome, blonde-haired boy stalked over to her table. "This seat taken?" "No it's not. What do you want Malfoy," Hermione asked while Draco just smirked at her and sat down.

"What? Can't an old friend say hi," Draco asked almost sincerely. "Me you friends," Hermione asked and sort of snortingly laughed. "Far from it Malfoy." Draco and Hermione were sitting at the table and staring when Draco scooted closer to Hermione and put his hand under the table and on top of her legs. Hermione jumped in surprise and Draco started slowly moving his hand in between her thighs. Hermione was just looking surprised.

"Feels good don't it," Draco asked. Hermione just shook her head trying to move Draco's hand but he was stronger than her and he wouldn't move it. He just kept moving his hand further into her. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure. "Ma-Draco stop," Hermione whispered. "We're in public." "So? You're point is?" "People can see," Hermione said back to him.

Hermione just looked at Draco. He finally moved his hand. Well this ain't over yet Granger. Draco got up to leave and before he left he tossed a note at her.

_**Meet me in the park later tonight around 7:30. Get a new outfit. **_

_**I want you to look your best.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco**_

After Draco left, Hermione sat there wondering what Draco could possibly have up his sleeve. _Hope it ain't anything horrible _Hermione thought. Only tonight could bring what Draco had planned. She couldn't decide whether or not she should go or not. She just couldn't make up her mind.

Hermione had long since gone shopping for an outfit. It was a little blue denim mini skirt which showed off her great legs which took her breath away. So surely it would take Draco's breath away. The top she had gotten was a silky feeling spaghetti strap shirt. It was a low cut blue shirt that showed off her great chest. Which no one seemed to know she had since she covered it up so well. Since she didn't like guys staring at her chest.

Hermione was taking a bubble bath thinking of what could possibly happen tonight and if she looked good enough. She still had two and a half hours left to get ready. So she decided to get out of the tub now and find someone to borrow their hair straightener.

She had since gotten a straightener and it was 6:00 now. Her hair was halfway strait and she still had to get on her make-up. Brush her teeth. Finish her hair and put on her outfit. So she started hurrying. She finished her hair and hat it strait and put it half up with the ends flipped out. She looked gorgeous. Next she put on her eye make-up. Which was so hard for her. As how she had never put eye-liner on before. She had a black eye-liner which she applied precisely on her eyes and on her lower eye lid. Her eyes looked smoking hot. Next she applied a light shade of blue eye shadow which looked really good with her eyes and matched her shirt.

After she had finished her make-up and hair and had her outfit on, she had to find her really nice heels that would look so good with the outfit and put the rest of it together. Finally she found her shoes when it was around 6:50 so she had to hurry. Finally she found them. Put them on. Grabbed her handbag and ran out of the dorm all the way to the park.

She got their at 7:25 and sat on a park bench. She had to wait for Draco since he was a little late. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Hermione began to wonder if Draco was standing her up. Finally at 7:40 Hermione stood up and started walking back to the dorm, when she heard Draco's voice saying, "Where you think you're going Granger?"

Hermione turned around. "You were late Ma-Draco. I thought you stood me up. I was about to leave." Draco just smirked at Hermione again and said, "Oh, that would be very tempting but I have a fun night planned for us. I know you're going to enjoy it. I mean it's right up your alley," Draco said sarcastically. "What in the world do you have planned Draco? I will not do anything that you want me to do that is so horrible. And the fact that I am out and about with you, a Death Eater. Wait the leader of the Death Eaters at that. Oh my gosh what would people think,"

"They'd think that they were seeing a girl who wants to have fun and would like to enjoy herself with the most handsome of all men in the whole world," Draco said back to her. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at this. "You really think you're all that Draco huh?" "Yes I do and I know that I'm all that. You can't deny it. I mean just look at me," Draco was boasting all cocky about himself.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Ok well it's getting cold and I'm ready. What are we going to do?" "Well I thought that I, Draco Malfoy, would take you out to dinner first at this new restaraunt and then take you to a party I know that's going on," Draco was telling Hermione. "A party," Hermione asked, "I don't really like going to parties. They just aren't me." "Well we'll have to loosen you up before the party then won't we? I know you'll have fun at this party. Oh I so know you will," Draco smirked with a little evil glare in his eye and pat his pocket.

"Come now, let's go to the nicest, newest, best restaraunt in town." Draco held out his arm for Hermione to hold onto. Which she reluctantly grabbed and allowed Draco to lead her to the restaraunt. When they got to where they were going to eat, Hermione said, "Hold on, this ain't a restaraunt. This is a house. Where's the restaraunt. What are we doing here?"

"Shush Granger, must you ask so many questions? I decided instead of a real restaraunt I'd make my house be a restaraunt. Please do come in. I do hope you enjoy it here. I mean I had to cook all the food. That's why I was a little late," Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Ok, and let me guess. The party is up in your bedroom right," Hermione guessed in a little snobbish sounding way. "Well not unless you want it to be," Draco winked. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Ok can we just get this little dinner date over with? I have to go back and study for my test for tomorrow. I have to get a good grade or I might as well not even care about becoming a great teacher at Hogwarts," Hermione was saying.

"And since when do they make the teachers at Hogwarts go to college," Draco was asking with a raised eyebrow. "Well, they don't," Hermione was saying, "I just want to show that I know a lot and could teach a lot and that I would be very helpful to the school" "Right," Draco said, "well right this way to the table."

Draco led Hermione to the table which had lit candles and red, pink, and white flower petals spread all over the table. Hermione gasped in shock and amazement at Draco's amazing decorating skills and walked over to the table about to sit down. "Let me," Draco said as he pulled the chair out for Hermione as she sat down in it and he pushed her in toward the table and he walked over to his own seat, sat down, and scooted inward.

a/n: Well that's all for now. I've been typing for a while and it's 1:47 in the morning. I'm sure I have been typing for over and hour. I know it ain't much but I'm still working on it. I don't exactly have the story all set out in my brain. I'm thinking as I'm typing. Though I do have a plot. So when I get 5 reviews I'll add more. Thanks and hope you liked it. CoRtNi


End file.
